


Not My Fault

by uritaeyeon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, a year skip, akiuge is implied, both of them are 23, ugetsu-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: If Ugetsu knew who the barista was, he would never step in that cafe ever in the first place.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Not My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given belongs to Kizu Natsuki
> 
> A/N: This fic is unbeated and translated from the Indonesian one

It was only nine in the morning, but Ugetsu already craved for caffeine. Last night he practiced with Akihiko until 1 AM, just an hour ago that guy went home after making him a breakfast. Today he would hold a meeting with an orchestra team since in the next four months, he would be starting his first-ever world tour. So, he should be in his best condition today to make a good first impression rather than looked so sleepy and unspirited. That was why he chose to stop by in some cafe in his way there.

The cafe wasn’t that big; just from the parking lot, Ugetsu already guessed that maybe there were only five tables there. From the window, Ugetsu also could see a few stool bars in there, it should be for the people who could not sit on the table. Well, he would not spend much time there though, he only wanted to get his coffee then sorted his stuff again for the meeting briefly. Or maybe just ordered a takeout then drank it in his way on there.

He opened the door.

There are a couple of girls looked like college students doing something in their laptop sat on the corner table that was messy of paper, there was also a guy busying himself with his iPad sat on the other corner of the room. A guy with a messy look sat on the stool bar. A girl with a ponytail hair stood behind the table as a cashier and a guy with an apron doing something only him knew also stood there. Ugetsu could not see his face properly since he only showed his back to him.

Without thinking, Ugetsu sat himself on the stool bar—just two chairs next to the messy look guy. He started thinking, maybe it was better to drink up all his coffee there while looking up his stuff to discuss later on his phone then went to the place after all of that.

However, unfortunately, Ugetsu just should have ordered a takeout or just never came to that shop in the first place.

The barista turned around, showing his face that known well enough for Ugetsu to know who this person was.

The person he never wanted to meet ever the most in the world—at least for now.

It would be more awkward to turn around, he also could not just leave and pretended it never happened. He left no choice but to order something.

“I’ll have an Iced Americano—the name is Ugetsu.”

 _This is the worst of all the worst_ , Ugetsu sighed heavily. Not wanting to see the barista, he turned his face away immediately. The view of his car from the window was much more interesting than anything ever now. The weather today was better than yesterday, it was also so pretty outside, but why was he here out of all place.

Even after his Iced Americano was given to him quietly, Ugetsu still did not turn around. If he could drink his coffee just in one gulp and not feeling dizzy after that, he would do it right there. Unfortunately, he should always drink his coffee slowly because a headache was such a pain the ass.

His gaze never left the car until his attention was distracted. At first, he just glanced at his surroundings, but suddenly he spotted that the messy guy with undercut hair sat next to him was talking with a low voice with the barista. Ugetsu snorted, rolled his eyes with a mocked smile on his face.

_Oh, so they are friends._

More reasons why he should leave this shop quickly.

There was only half of his coffee left when the barista he thought would keep his mouth shut for the whole time chose to talk to him.

“Hey.”

Ugetsu glanced around, there was no one that paid attention to them, even the cashier—except the guy who sat two chairs next to him that pretended did not hear anything and just turned his face away from them. Ugetsu looked at him from head to toe then he heard the barista spoke again.

“Can I ask you something?”

Could not bear this anymore, Ugetsu turned his chair back. His eyes stared at him nonchalantly, he placed his almost-finished-off Iced Americano on the table. He wanted to reply to him almost immediately but the guy looked older than him knew that Ugetsu would not respond to small talks.

“You and me ... what is our difference?”

His forehead twitched in annoyance, he snorted. _Seriously? That is what you want to ask? In this very morning? Gosh._

If the person in front of him was Kaji Akihiko, he would throw the most insult and sarcasm he ever knew and he would not even regret it a bit. But Ugetsu did not know what kind of person this barista was. Moreover, this guy had a good relationship with his favorite vocalist—of course, he should filter his words, he could not say whatever he wanted.

He hoped.

Suddenly he felt dizzy—and it was not from the caffeine. Dragging a conversation was one of the things he never did and he never like from someone. Moreover, the one who did this was the person he would never like, so he wanted to end the talk as soon as possible.

His gray eyes cast a glance to the undercut guy who now was turning away his face suddenly, _at least if you want to eavesdrop, do it better._ Ugetsu drank his coffee again, then he answered, “I don’t know. Ask your boyfriend, not me.”

He was never the someone who like to make a fuss over something—moreover if that was only for a simple thing—but seeing this person made him felt something in his inside snapped. He controlled his expression as best as he could, but it did not assure that he did not emit an unfriendly aura around him.

“Do you know that he prefers to spend his time with you?”

 _This shit. I should have anticipated this question_. _Isn’t that obvious? I mean—_

“I think he already told you that he only _does_ practice with me, never more than that. On the other hand, _Aki_ is _free_ to do _whatever_ he wants with his time. He has his own business. I don’t know and I don’t care of whatever he does—except if it interferes with our practice.”

Maybe he was just showing off unconsciously, emphasizing on his own made nickname that only used by him. The evil side of him smiled, feeling that he already won.

He thought the barista would just drop the talk right there, but then he spoke again, “Every time he is with you, his phone is always busy. I think it’s fair that I’m worried.”

“Oh, wow surprise. I never ever care about my own phone, let alone other people’s.”

“But you are with him for the entire day.”

_Geez. Beat around the bush. Just stop. Do I really need to say it myself?_

“Just say that you are jealous of me and suspect that he is cheating with me. What’s so hard,” he finished off his drink, the guy turning 23 years old next month straightened his back and replied seriously, “listen, if you are suspecting your boyfriend, then the one who you have to ask first is him, not others. I don’t want to get involved in your sad cheesy drama, okay? I and he just practice and if it takes a lot of time, then it’s not my fault. It’s on the agreement and it’s not my job to tell him to tell you if he is busy or something.”

The barista did not reply to him—and that made Ugetsu more annoyed.

_Oh, now you keep your mouth shut, huh?_

He stared at him, meeting his gaze. He smiled, knowing the fact that the barista had not found the right words to return at him.

“He was the one who approached me. He was the one who asked me to teach him violin. He was the one who begged to me. If I accepted it, then it was my fault?”

The guy in front of him was still silent. Since he was in this kind of situation already, Ugetsu thought it was better to just say it all. He became more and more annoyed because of the whole thing. Last week, he met his beloved _kouhai_ accidentally when he went to a mall to search for a shirt. The _kouhai_ was on a date with his boyfriend. While he was talking with him, Ugetsu was very aware that the boyfriend gave him the look. Ugetsu was sure that he did not tell anyone about the whole thing with Akihiko—he was a nice and kind kid, so maybe it was other people. If this was how the event turned out, of course, Ugetsu would be mad eventually.

_Well, provoking him more wouldn’t be that bad, right?_

“Oh, I know. Are you mad that the only person that know now Aki works as a bartender was me? Then, direct your anger to him. Why to me? It’s not my business. Or do you think that I didn’t allow him to tell you about that or something? I don’t even care about that. I just knew about the whole ‘you just found out about his new job’ when he told me few days ago. If you are angry because he didn’t tell you, then it’s his fault, not mine.

“Or maybe you never know his schedule in the first place? You know that Aki needs to work because he is alone, right? Next year, he wants to apply for a master degree. College tuition isn’t cheap. Not counting the rent, the food, the gas, and more. Do you think he can survive just by his savings? It won’t bring him far. Every weekday he works as a waiter from morning until afternoon, then in the night, from seven until two in the morning he works as a bartender. He only has time for himself on the weekend. Do you even know that?”

_While I’m at it, I better say what I want to say. If after this Mafuyu hates me, then so be it._

To be honest, his blood was already boiling. Ugetsu just wanted to leave as soon as possible, moreover, the cashier and other people there already looked at them for a while. But if he did not go all out now, he would regret it later.

“Do you know that Aki wants to quit the band? You don’t know it, right? Let me tell you.”

Ugetsu looked at the barista sharply, his chin was up and he talked with a more clear tone.

“His dream since he was a child is to be a pro violinist. So, for him to reach the dream that was once thrown away, now he will only play violin. Next month there is an audition for one of the biggest orchestra in Japan and of course, Aki will join it. Either he will pass it or not, he will still quit,” Ugetsu stood up. Tidying up his denim jacket, he continued with a quieter and scornful tone, “Better to search for a substitute quickly now. I heard it’s not that easy.”

Ugetsu took out 1000 yen from his wallet then placed it on the table.

“I love the Iced Americano, but the ice cube is a bit a lot for me. Four point five of five,” he said while showing his usual business smile. Without looking at the barista’s face, the black-haired guy turned around and just walked out quickly. Today is Sunday, the mood he thought would be good for the whole day was ruined.

After meeting, later at two pm, actually Akihiko should have visited his house for their practice routine. But, looking at things right now, Ugetsu thought he should cancel it. Akihiko himself sure would rather sort his problem first for now.

Ugetsu entered his car.

“If you are insecure ...,” he wore his seatbelt and started the engine, “don’t blame me.”

Knowing it was already safe to drive, Ugetsu left that place.

The guy sighed. His eyes were still on the road, but his mind was traveling back to the talk. “The difference between you and me? It’s simple. I just know more about Aki than you.”

“If Aki prioritizes his violin more, if Aki prioritizes _me_ over you, well, guess what, it’s not my fucking fault.”

* * *

**The End**


End file.
